


Gem (Leon Kennedy x Reader)

by evil_resident



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_resident/pseuds/evil_resident
Summary: Since the night it all went down in Raccoon City, you ran out of your goddamn prescription. Now what? You supposed to sneeze and get eaten? No way, you were on the hunt.
Relationships: DC/Leon Kennedy, Leon S. Kennedy/Original Character(s), Leon S. Kennedy/Other(s), Leon S. Kennedy/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Gem (Leon Kennedy x Reader)

_ No. No! The world can’t be ending, I don’t have my fucking prescription! _

Once the news announced that Raccoon City was infested three days ago, you went through all your Claritin. While there was no more parks as you assumed they were burned down or something, it was still spring. Still  allergy season.

_ I ran out? Oh my god I ran out.  _

Your eyes were burning, as if bleach was being poured on them. You didn’t even know why, you’ve trapped yourself in your apartment away from the world. 

You scrambled through your bags, looking for any little tiny square that might hold the answer to your problems.

“Damn it...” 

The last thing you needed was to sneeze, and then a creature to lunge at you and eat you.

“The worlds ending, and I can’t even go out peacefully with my meds...”

Well, shit. You’re at a lost. 

_ Dare you look for more? Have you gone insane and maybe subconsciously want a reason to die? Before the city gets bombed or something?  _

You knew you couldn’t escape this place. This hell of an environment, there’s no way. You essentially have no skill that has prepared you for a crisis like this. 

Well, you did play a few  Evil Resident  games. But, that was different!

You rubbed at your eyes, scrunching your nose in congestion. After a deep, long sigh, you came to a conclusion.

_ That you really didn’t give a shit anymore. _

You went into your kitchen and grabbed a big ass knife, and looked at your reflection along its edges.

_ Am I actually gunna kill something with this? _

You haven’t really seen what one of these “undead creatures” looked like. You’ve peaked out your window a few times, but always retreated to your covers in fear of being seen.

Oh well! What’s life worth living if you have to live it in agonizing allergy pain?

It felt like it took  forever  getting out of your apartment complex, hesitantly waiting by each corner of the hallway, tentatively listening for the groans or cries of something. 

Out of the streets you stood, and you honestly couldn’t have any better reason to stay inside.

It was so dark out, safe for the overhead street lamps, that glowered down on the dozens of zombies shuffling around, running into poles and attacking them.

_ Holy shit. _

The only reason you stayed in your apartment was because you lived so close to the RPD. You figured someone would’ve checked out the building and come to rescue you, but what you saw before you was horrifying.

Zombies gathered in front of the gates of RPD just down the block from your stay. 

_ The big boys with their fancy guns...got taken out? _

You couldn’t tear your eyes away. You said a silent prayer for the fallen cops.

_ But... if the RPD has a fancy gate to keep those things out... then surely it’ll be a safe haven?  _

Sure, they probably didn’t have Claritin, but you looked to the other side of the street, at the Walgreens. Which was right next to a gas station. Both places seemed to be a rave place for zombies.

_ I don’t wanna try the hospital either...too scary, and what would I do? Go through a million cabinets? I couldn’t find anything. _

You just wanted safety now. You could turn back into your apartment, and snuggle into your cozy sheets, but whats the point? Netflix’s servers are shot, half of the websites online don’t function anymore. Cloud servers were probably destroyed, phone lines damaged.

_It’s simply, the end_.

But, you had a feeling you needed to go into that police department.

As to how? You—

_ What the fuck? _

A man emerged from the dark to run towards the RPD gate, shooting every single being that turned toward him with hunger in their shrieks. 

With the proper posture he shot the creatures with, you knew he was a cop. 

You don’t know what overcame you, adrenaline had you shaking but your feet pivoted to the policeman.

_ This is my chance! _

With a bolt, you ran straight towards him, dodging anything that looked like it would leap at you.

You groaned as you felt the ankles of your socks get wet from mucky puddles, but agreed that worse things could happen.

You saw the silhouette of the man disappear into the RPD doors, and with a jump over the pile of bodies he...extinguished, you slipped through the auto-locking gates.

With a thud, you fell on your ass, all for the zombie world to see.

You screamed as a woman on the ground who you  thought  was dead lunged for your foot.

You quickly kicked back, and with no grace, picked yourself up to run to the doors.

With a huff, you got those heavy things open, and stepped inside.

“Oh, wow...” 

You’ve never been inside before, never had a reason to. But to the architect and civil engineer assigned to this place...well done.

The man who you assumed was from before stood feet away, tending to the wounds of what seemed to be another cop.

_ More people? _

“Hey! Hey, are you okay? How did you get in here?” The younger man asked. He quickly jogged over to you, and you were taken aback.

He was absolutely beautiful. Chiseled face, hair that framed his face, proportions ever so perfect on that face. 

While you didn’t answer, he looked at you in confusion.

“A-are you alright, miss?”

You snapped awake.

“Yes! I am now! Th-thank you, I’m so relieved to see another living person!” You looked down, vision blurring. It’s been so long since you spoke like this to another. You couldn’t even call your parents or friends. Didn’t even know where they were. 

_ But, I’m not alone. There’s others out there. This has to mean something. _

“I’m Leon Kennedy, officer...of the RPD,” He looks around. “Or whats left of it.” 

He chuckled, and that sound alone was like music to your ears.

He placed both hands on the sides of your arms, and you felt the warmth of them.

“You’re gunna be okay, I’ll be here for you to rely on.”

It was just cop-talking, official reassuring, you knew. But, you didn’t doubt him for a second.

...

“—And so that was my thought process through out that goddamned day,” You laughed, clapping your hands.

“C-Claritin? You were going to get killed for some Claritin?” Leon exclaimed, in pure terror but also amusement. You started slapping his shoulder and laughing harder when he just sat there with an open, half-smile.

“You’re crazy,” Leon shook his head, and sipped his beer. “Absolutely insane.”

“But I met you didn’t I?! Now look at us!” You grabbed his hand, now calloused after all these years.

He was much older looking, but still had features of that baby face you met in Raccoon City. 

“Yeah, now look at us...” He mumbled.

He still has regrets about that day. There are many things he wished he could have done differently, but he knew he couldn’t have know.

“That day...really screwed my life over,” Leon started. You bit your lip, hand in his tensing. He rarely likes to talk about his experiences in that city, but when he does you try to let him finish from start to end.

“I lost a few people, as you know. You were there. It was  beyond  mentally straining. Beyond. But...” He turned to you. The dirty blonde of his bangs unable to hide the sparkle that swam in his blue eyes. 

He smirked. “You.” He lifted your hand, and rested his lips on it. “The only goddamn gem that came out of that place.” 

You felt heat rise to your cheeks.

_ “Thank you, Y/n.” _


End file.
